


Perfect as a Rose

by Commander_Rose



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Rose/pseuds/Commander_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of a fight between Joker and Harley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect as a Rose

The sun leaked through the blue shredded drapes across her pale battered face, her nose scrunches up in disgust, she glances over at the cracked alarm clock 6:30. She groans knowing that she had only gotten 3 hours of sleep, or more of was insentient for 3 hours.

The blood on Harley's clothes have long dried, but still stuck to her skin, bruises covered her body from head to toe, a long argument had broken out between her and her puddin'. He had been right, he was always right. 

It was a long night; she cringed remembering being tossed across the room like a rag doll, crashing into her vanity and it crumbling underneath her. The glass had shattered into hundreds of pieces around her, even now on this Sunday at 6:30 in the morning glass shards still stuck into her. She counted at least 10 in her left arm, she couldn't even manage to move her right arm without erupting a pain that could bring down soldiers in war.

Chunks of her hair lay in tuffs around her, she pondered whether she should get her hair cut to avoid this again, but he would find another way to make her pay. There was always another way, he probably had already thought of an alternative long before the idea had even entered her head. 

Harley stared up at the empty bed, she now longed for his touch, him grazing her cheek, kissing her lips, anything to know she could feel. She longed for him to cradle her and tell her that it was all alright. Shaking her head she knew, nothing was alright, as long as bat-freak was in Gotham nothing would ever be with her and Joker.

That's what she had tried to do before the fight, she managed to get Batman in the fun house, she waited for her puddin' to show up and finish the job; Harley remembered what happened last time she tried to kill Batman herself, Joker was less than happy. 

So this time she got him in one of the cells they saved for the hyenas and waited patiently for Joker to come home to be rid of him, he returned home from another unsuccessful bank robbery she had been banned from, and when he saw batman banging on the walls of the cell he went ballistic.

That's probably where he was now, letting the Batman free, so he could capture and kill him himself. She raised her good arm slapping herself, 'Of course it didn't work! You idiot! All you do is screw everything up! You can't do anything right! Thanks to me I led Batman to our home! Our safe place!' She raised her hand again proceeding to hit herself until tears ran down herface again.

As she raised her hand a 6th time the bedroom door squeaked open, she looked over her shoulder. Joker strode over to her, kissing her forehead handing her a deep red rose. He said nothing, she didn't need to hear anything, she swooned smelling the sweet smell of the pollen of the rose. It was perfect, just like him.


End file.
